Captain Planet
Captain Planet is the title character of the series. When the Planeteers combine their powers, the result takes on the appearance of a superhero: Captain Planet. Whenever the Planeteers summon him, Captain Planet always declares: "By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" This is usually followed by the Planeteers encouraging him with a chant: "Go Planet!" When the current crisis seems averted, Captain Planet discorporates back into the five rings with the words, "The power is yours," implying a duty and the ability on the part of the Planeteers to continue protecting the environment when he is gone. Captain Planet's abilities are many and varied. He can shape-shift and alter his structure to take on the properties of any element or material as well as transmuting other objects in a similar fashion. In various episodes he flies, has great strength, and displays telepathic/empathic abilities. Captain Planet is weakened when he is in contact with pollutants, radiation, smog, etc. Like Gaia, he is bound to the physical realm of Earth. Although he is capable of flying into space, his powers and form begin to fade when he travels away from the planet, which is demonstrated in the episode Greenhouse Planet. Captain Planet is typically only called by the Planeteers when they are in trouble or when the situation is too complicated or dangerous for them to continue on alone. He is usually called towards the end of each episode, though it's not unknown for him to appear earlier. Occasionally he is present throughout the entire episode, like in the two-part episode "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste". His main role is usually to clean up the results of the latest plan by the eco-villains. A typical way of ridding the Earth of waste is to gather it up and throw it into the sun - though he has also favoured regular solutions, such as recycling. Captain Planet will also (although not always) round up the villains at the end of the episode and hand them over to the appropriate authorities. It is not unknown for Planet to appeal to the public to override the behaviour displayed by the villains in each episode. In the episode "A Formula for Hate", Captain Planet emplores the high school, through a heartfelt speech, to overturn the negative comments and rumours that have been present throughout the episode. Strengths and Weaknesses Captain Planet is weakened by sources of pollution, such as smog or toxic waste. He is overpowered several times by villains who have harnessed various toxins. A common way to overcome Captain Planet is usually by hosing him down with toxic waste or sludge. The Planeteer emblem on his chest appears to be a main source of power for Captain Planet. He is often revived when the emblem is exposed to sunlight, or cleansed with clean water. He is reliant on the Planeteers for power, who are also affected by pollution. If there is too much pollution around, their rings will not work and Captain Planet cannot be summoned. In the episode Greenhouse Planet, Captain Planet is left only with the powers of Earth and Heart, after Kwame and Ma-Ti are rocketed into space. He is unable to return their powers to him, and is stuck in a half-form. It would appear these powers are the minimal amount needed for Captain Planet to exist in some form. However, he is unable to use all of his abilities without the other Planeteers and their powers - such as Linka's power of Wind, which enables him to fly. Captain Planet gains strength from Earth's elements. When he is overcome, he often says he needs to "return to the Earth to recharge." Significant Episodes A Hero For Earth - The very first episode in which Captain Planet appears. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I - Captain Planet must once again face his toughest competitor - Captain Pollution. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II - Captain Planet successfully destroys Captain Pollution for a second time, thanks to some help from the Planeteers. Deadly Ransom - Doctor Blight and Duke Nukem set a trap and hold Captain Planet for ransom. Greenhouse Planet - Captain Planet is left behind on Earth after trying to return his powers to the Planeteers, due to Kwame and Ma-Ti being outside the Earth's atmosphere. Jail House Flock - Captain Planet gets arrested for supposedly interferring with legal land developing while the Planeteers try to find proof of the development plan's true motives. Because of his superhero code, Captain Planet doesn't break out of jail despite having the ability to do so at any time. Quotes Captain Planet tries to fly, but crashes to the ground. Gaia: You don't have the power of Wind anymore, remember? Captain Planet: Wow, what a come-down. (Greenhouse Planet) Captain Planet: Gaia, what good is a superhero without superpowers? Gaia: You still have the power that counts most. Your courage. Captain Planet: Thanks, Gaia. (He runs to the geo-cruiser). ''Who says I can't fly? (Greenhouse Planet) ''Captain Planet carries the unconscious forms of Wheeler, Gi and Linka outside: Captain Planet: Wow, I never knew what a hard job I have. Ow, my back... (Greenhouse Planet) Captain Planet: Blight, you couldn't torch the broad side of a tar pit. (Greenhouse Planet) Captain Planet: Well, Planeteers, I'm due for a major recharge! And I'm not leaving a wake-up call. The power is yours! (Greenhouse Planet) Gallery captainplanet1.jpg captainplanet2.jpg captainplanet3.jpg captainplanet4.jpg captainplanet5.jpg Blightdeadlyransom03.jpg Missinglinka32.jpg Missiontosaveearthone13.jpg Missiontosaveearthone14.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes